From Beyond
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Trent offers Miles a ride home after Sam kicks him out of Bee. Miles forgets to say thank you, and dies soon after. He's determined to give Trent a thank you, though. Trent visits his grave and Miles tells him to join the army. He doesn't believe in fae, but he does believe in scrawny blondes. That's why he's friends with Sam and Mikaela now, years after high school. Miles/Trent
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Also in my _Drabbles_ story collection.

* * *

Trent lay out on the still cooling tarmac, beer in hand as he stared up at the stars. He wasn't alone, never was anymore. Mikaela and Sam lay on either side of him, Sam drinking along with him though Mikaela had stopped a while ago. Bumblebee was there too, idling in his alt mode and providing the three organics with some kind of light.

It had been years since high school, and all three of them were adults now, in their late twenties. Mikaela and Sam had married soon after high school, while Trent had worked his way up through the military. Eventually he was commissioned to NEST, and imagine his surprise when he not only met giant alien robots but two kids from his old school as well.

It wasn't hard to apologize to the both of them for his past actions. There was a huge difference between who Trent was now, and who Trent had been in high school. Personality wise anyway. He was still as big as ever, even bigger with years of military exercise under his belt. He still called Mikaela Bunny and Sam Witwacky, though. Even aimed the occasional rubber band in Sam's eye for old times' sake.

He'd replaced Captain William Lennox, now Captain Trent DeMarco. Sam was the official Autobot liaison, and Mikaela was the base's mechanic, working on everything that didn't fall into Ratchet's jurisdiction, and even on some of the things that did. It hadn't taken long for Trent to become friends with the two.

"Trent?" Mikaela called, sitting up enough to look down at her old boyfriend.

"Yeah, Bunny?"

"What made you join the army?" She asked, Sam sitting up as he became interested. "When we dated you always said you were going for football after high school."

"What made me join the army?" Trent repeated, before sighing. "More like who."

* * *

_Trent was pissed. Mikaela had just up and left him, just because he wouldn't let her drive his precious truck. He wasn't even sure which way she'd gone, but he thought he'd seen her get in the car with Witwicky of all people. Not even five minutes later he'd gotten in his precious truck, determined to make sure she made it home alright, if nothing else._

_Ten minutes later he saw a slumped figure walking down the dirt road, hands shoved in their pockets. He recognized him as Miles, that head of hair unmistakable. He'd been with Witwicky when he saw him at the lake earlier, and Trent wondered why he wasn't now. Then he realized that Witwicky probably ditched him to run after his Bunny instead. Some friend._

_Trent pulled over, and rolled his window down. "Want a ride?"_

_Miles looked startled, just staring at Trent for a moment. Trent was kind of surprised himself, he couldn't remember ever actually talking to Miles, just the blonde boy always being in the background, especially if Witwicky was nearby. Miles was a nobody, even lower down on the popularity chain then Witwicky, and Trent was definitely a somebody. The rules of high school dictate that they never interact._

_Then again, Trent had never been very good at following the rules._

"_Sure!" Miles smiled at him, and Trent was nearly taken aback. There was no reason for the other boy to look so happy just because he was offered a ride, but it looked as if he had just found the cure to cancer or something._

_Four words. That was all that had been said between them on that day. Miles had clambered in Trent's truck, and then pointed down whatever street that Trent needed to go to take him home. Trent had followed the silent instructions, turning on the radio after a bit and listening as Miles hummed along. He took Miles home, and the skinny blonde boy climbed out of the truck._

_Miles tossed a smile over his shoulder at him as he ran to the porch where one of the biggest dogs Trent had ever seen lay wagging its tail. And Trent had just driven off._

* * *

_Two months later was Trent's next encounter with the skinny blonde._

_With the end of the school year coming up, one of the clubs he was in had decided to take a club trip out for the weekend. The club itself was photography club; something that Trent's friend had dragged him into. Trent went along with it because it wasn't that hard to point, click, develop, and then label whatever it was as art. The hotel they ended up staying at was claimed to be haunted._

_They all had to share rooms, four boys in each room. Trent was stuck with three people he didn't know for the first night, and on the second night one of the boys staying in the room with him had left to go home with food poisoning, meaning the friend who had dragged Trent into the club could sleep in the same room as them. To accommodate the club members four mattresses had just been put on the floor side by side. _

_By the time they went to sleep for the night on Saturday Trent had been so exhausted that he had basically just collapsed on his sleeping bag and fallen right asleep. Friday night he had snuck out to another room to play cards with the same friend who had dragged him into the club in the first place and stayed up the whole night._

_He wasn't sure what woke him up in the first place, but he found himself unable to go back to sleep and was growing annoyed. A check of his watch told him it was only two in the morning and he still had some time to sleep left. _

_With a sigh, Trent looked over to his right to see if his friend was awake, and froze. There was a figure sitting on the edge of the mattress that his friend was sleeping on, so covered in shadows that he couldn't make out who it was. His friend was facing Trent, dead to the world and the fact that there was someone sitting beside him if his snoring was any sign._

_The figure, a woman by the outline, started to rock slowly back and forth, head coming so close to his friend's side that it made Trent twitch, and then tilting so far back Trent was sure she'd fall. Her pace quickened, back and forth, back and forth, so fast that he couldn't tear his eyes away. It took him two minutes to realize that her hair didn't move at all, no matter how fast she went or how she bent. _

_Trent gulped, there was something seriously wrong going on. He fisted a hand in the sheet under him, watching in horror as his friend rolled onto his back, and the woman took the opportunity to slide on top of him and straddle his waist as she leaned over him. Despite her being closer he still couldn't pick out any details. Her hand went to her face and there was a crunching noise, and then little pieces of things began to fall on his friend's face and all over his friend's pillow._

_What was that stuff? Nails? Trent felt disgusted and horrified. He was about to open his mouth when he felt a light touch on his hand, head whipping so fast to the left to see what was touching him that he almost got whiplash._

"_Don't," Miles whispered, holding on to Trent's wrist gently. His hand was so cold it made Trent shiver, "Don't let her know you see her."_

"_But-!"_

_Trent was shocked into silence by Miles kissing him. Dimly he was aware that the figure on top of his friend had frozen at Trent's exclamation, but after no further noises resumed what it was doing. But he was much more focused on the fact that Miles was kissing him, a light nip at his bottom lip and his mouth was opening, a foreign tongue sliding in. And to make it worse he was responding, because damn was the scrawny blonde a surprisingly good kisser._

_Time seemed to blurr together, and before Trent knew it he was falling asleep. Eyes half lidded as he watched Miles, the scrawny blonde smiling down at him gently, before he leant down and whispered something in Trent's ear. Trent fell asleep before he could realize just what it was Miles said._

* * *

_The next morning Trent was woken up by voices. He sat up and looked around, noting that there was now a teacher in the room, kneeling down at the mattress that his friend had been sleeping on. His friend was standing there, desperately clawing at his head and trying to get all of the nails out of his hair. Trent frowned as the events of that early morning came back to him._

_Seeing the girl next to his friend, then over his friend and chewing off her nails onto his face and his pillow. Miles beside him, grabbing his wrist to keep him from saying something. Then Miles kissing away his fears, Trent responding with surprising zeal for being straight all his life. Without thinking Trent absentmindedly rubbed at the wrist that Miles had held, before realizing the watch that had been there was no longer on him._

"_Who would do this?" His friend would cried, scratching at his head even more furiously. _

_The teacher sighed, "Daniel, I know it's disgusting, but try to calm down. It was just a prank, and we'll most likely not know who did it."_

"_A girl did it," Trent said once the teacher had left, looking at his friend with some pity. "I couldn't see what she looked like, but maybe Miles got a better look at her."_

"_Miles? As in Miles Lancaster?" Daniel asked mystified. "Dude, you must have been dreaming."_

"_I think I'd know when I was dreaming, Danny." Trent replied, rolling his eyes. _

"_Miles is dead." Daniel said, staring at him._

_Trent laughed, "That's a horrible joke."_

"_Trent, he was the one killed in that head on police car collision. Remember the one that was caught on tape, it was so big because the police car just did a hit and run and then they could never track it down?"_

"_But that's…" _

_The word impossible died on his lips, Daniel not even paying attention to him anymore. Wasn't it also impossible how that girl acted last night, how Daniel had never woken up even when she had climbed on top of him? Trent had thought that it might have been a ghost, that the claim the hotel was haunted wasn't that farfetched. Up until Miles had distracted him, that is._

_He recalled Miles' words from the night before, whispered in his ear just as he fell asleep. Thanking him for the ride that he had given the scrawny blonde what seemed forever ago._

* * *

_It was surprisingly cold the day that Trent went to the cemetery that Miles was buried in, so cold that he was wearing a jacket. It didn't take Trent long to find Miles' gravestone, his being the freshest grave in the cemetery, and the nicest too. There were still some pretty decent looking flowers on his grave, probably from his parents or maybe even Witwicky. _

_For five minutes Trent just stared at the headstone. It was so utterly plain and boring that it almost made Trent laugh. That was exactly what he'd thought about Miles before everything that had happened, and now he wasn't so sure._

_Milton Lancaster  
December 3__rd__, 1990 to May 25__th__, 2007  
Beloved friend and son._

_Thirteen words in total. Only four of those words actually used to tell anything important about Miles, or Milton as his gravestone read. Beloved friend and son, and Trent didn't know if either of those was true. Witwicky'd seemed to like him well enough, but he didn't remember Witwicky looking sad after the time when Miles died._

_Here he was standing on Miles' grave, unsure if he owed the scrawny blonde his life or not. All he could keep thinking about was the kiss, how good it was and how much he wanted to try it again. Except Miles was dead and rotting six feet under where he stood, and that kind of put a huge stop in the possibility of it ever happening again. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place. Maybe Trent really had been dreaming. A dream with a scrawny blonde who could kiss really fucking well._

_Jesus tap dancing Christ, he was standing on a grave about ready to pop a boner for the boy buried beneath him. His hormones were going to make him go to hell, and he really didn't want that. Something told him Miles made it to heaven._

"_Milton's a stupid name," Trent muttered, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket as he stared down at the headstone, an uneasy mix of feelings in his stomach._

"_And Trent's better?" The voice came from behind him, full of laughter as it teased him. "Better join the military. It's so close to trench that you should go and join the army and just start digging."_

_Trent already knew that when he turned around nothing would be there, but he still did it anyway. He half wondered if he was going insane, and then decided he had to be. He'd been straight before Miles had died, and it was only after that he was finding out he seriously needed to question that. It wasn't fair. _

_He was seeing ghosts and turning gay for them, too. Definitely loony._

_Trent cussed lightly under his breath, turning back to the headstone. The thought that maybe if he asked nicely Miles would just pop up again and they could have a little fun entered his mind, and he decided he'd been there long enough. He turned to leave when something glinted in the sunlight, catching his eye. When he bent down to look he realized that it was a watch._

* * *

"More of a who?" Mikaela laughed, "Okay then, who?"

"Do you remember Miles?" Trent asked, and wasn't surprised when Mikaela shook her head. But Sam stared at him.

"You mean Miles Lancaster, right? He was my best friend." Sam frowned at the memory, "I didn't realize you guys talked."

"We didn't, or at least not much. I made fun of his name and he said mine sounded so close to trench that I should join the army to dig some or something." Trent shrugged, crushing the beer can in his hand.

Trent didn't believe in coincidences or fate. He did believe in scrawny little blondes, though. Especially ones that sent him down the path that would eventually bring him to the Autobots and Mikaela, and more importantly Sam. His first weekend off he'd visited Miles' grave again, the first time in years, and cussed him out for that little move. He'd never gotten a response, but he liked to think that Miles had heard him.

"I should have just told him about the 'bots." Sam sighed, "Maybe he'd still be alive."

"What do you mean?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The police car that hit him was a Decepticon, one called Barricade. You might only know him as the first Decepticon your team killed."

For a moment, he just stared at Sam. Then he started to laugh.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "What's so funny?"

* * *

Two hours later Trent was alone, Mikaela and Sam having retired to bed, Bumblebee insisting he take them there. The two had their own separate little housing unit, while Trent stayed in the human barracks. Bumblebee stayed in the Autobot barracks.

He stayed outside, leaning against a wall of the barracks as he nursed the last beer can that he had, looking up at the can.

"You are an asshole, you know that right?"

God, he was going to sound insane if anyone heard him talking to himself.

"What the hell was that shit with Barricade, huh? Did you arrange it so I could kill him just to avenge you, or is that really just coincidence? I bet you're getting a kick up there, watching me fumble around down here like some kind of dumbass."

A gust of wind, and he almost thought he heard laughter, but chalked it down as wishful thinking. He'd not heard a single thing from Miles since the first time he'd visited his grave. There'd been times when he could have sworn he felt him, though, and times where he felt that if he talked that Miles could hear him.

Trent stared down into his can before tossing it as hard as he could with a growl.

"Every time I turn around I expect you to be there, but you never are! There are times I think I see you out of the corner of my eye, or out on the battlefield I think I feel you pull me back just enough to save me, but why can't I just see you, damn it? Do you have any fucking idea that it's your fault that I'm gay? I'm going insane here with no proof that you're the one causing it, so what the fuck am I supposed to do? Can't you just give me _something_, anything to prove to myself that you're here for whatever reason?"

Trent breathed heavily and stood in the same spot for five more minutes. He never got an answer, and he eventually gave up, turning to go inside the barracks and try to call it a night.

* * *

Trent yawned, walking into the cafeteria around ten a.m. He was up later than usual, his squad already going about their morning exercises. Trent was hungover from the night before and would just say he was doing paperwork if asked why he never joined him, or at least that was the plan he made as he grabbed a glass of orange juice and a muffin before going and finding a table.

He saw Sam and Bumblebee, Sam still looking half asleep, and decided to sit with them. Surprisingly enough they were the only other ones in the cafeteria, Sam halfheartedly picking at his cereal as Bumblebee sipped at his Energon cube.

"Good morning, Trent." Bumblebee said politely.

Trent just grunted at the Autobot Scout, nodding his head at Sam and getting a nod back. Sam looked even worse than he felt, and Trent was a little happy that he had a higher tolerance. Then again he had started in high school while Sam had actually probably been a good boy and waited until he was 21.

"Trent?" Bumblebee called, getting Trent's attention. "Who were you with last night?"

"Huh?" Not exactly his most intelligent response, but his brain was not ready to answer any questions just yet.

"After I dropped Mikaela and Sam off I was returning to the barracks when I saw you outside with someone," Bumblebee explained, "I didn't recognize them, and Teletran I could not register their facial pattern."

"I wasn't with anyone last night, Bee. Not after you guys left."

"Perhaps the alcohol is impairing your memory?" Bumblebee sounded impatient, tapping the side of his helm and activating his holographic projector, playing out the image of last night in the middle of the table.

Trent saw himself from his back, watching as he threw the can, and knowing at exactly what point this was because he'd been just drunk enough to have a little break down. But what really drew his attention was the figure standing just behind him. He didn't need to see the face, the hair and the clothes that Trent had seen him wearing when he'd offered him a ride was all he needed.

"_Trent?_"

Bumblebee's voice came out, but Trent never remembered hearing the Scout the night before. He sounded worried, and Trent really couldn't blame him. He'd started to make an awful lot of hand gestures at absolutely nothing.

His heart nearly stopped when the figure behind him turned around and raised a finger to their lips, winking. He hadn't needed to see the face, but it had been so long since he'd looked at a picture of Miles that he'd almost forgotten what he'd looked like. The Bumblebee in the hologram, though he couldn't be seen, seemed to accept this gesture from the scrawny blonde he didn't recognize, and turned away. The holographic projection cut out.

"I just went to the barracks after that, figuring that he was helping you let off some steam or something, but when I talked to Prowl this morning he didn't know who it was either, and like I said Teletran I does not recognize their facial structure." Bumblebee said, before finally looking at the two organics sitting at the table with him. "What's wrong?"

Sam openly gaped at Trent, "That was…"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I asked him to give me proof that I wasn't going insane," Trent said bitterly, glaring at the table. "If I had known he was actually going to give me what I asked for I would have asked for another damn kiss, or maybe a quickie."

"That's my _dead_ best friend you're talking about!" Sam sounded disgusted.

Trent shrugged, "Hey, he was the one who kissed _me_, and that was already after he was dead. Not my fault he's a good kisser."

"I can't decide what's weirder, that he came back as a ghost and is haunting us, that he actually kissed you, or that you want to fuck him." Sam said with a shudder.

"Now you know why I took giant alien robots so easily. That is _nothing_ when compared to being turned gay by a dead guy."

Sam made a face, before turning to Bumblebee. "Bee, you need to delete that footage. And tell Prowl that it was some family member visiting, or something. If it gets out that Trent is haunted the twins, major and minor, will have a field day."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I have no idea what I'm even writing anymore! :3 Not adding this on to my story collection _D__rabbles_ because this was just supposed to be a crack one shot, and then this came about. -_- Well at least Trent gets to be happy now.

* * *

"Ah, you're waking up." Ratchet's voice reached him as Trent was starting to wake up, "Good."

Trent groaned, knowing immediately that he was in the Medbay if the Medic was the one talking to him. He didn't mind Ratchet, but the only times he actually talked to the Medbot were if he was stationed in the Medbay, he was visiting one of his men or another friend or base, a meeting, or if Ratchet happened to be getting an Energon cube while he was in the cafeteria and they would exchange pleasantries.

The last thing he remembered was an explosion. That, coupled with Ratchet's voice, was never a good thing to wake up to.

"I am afraid something rather… unforeseen has occurred."

Trent peaked an eye open, "Define unforeseen."

"What do you remember?"

Trent exhaled slowly, recalling everything he could. Apparently just before Sam had gone to college he had found a second shard of the Allspark in the jacket pocket that he had worn to Mission City. For some reason he had given it to Mikaela instead of Bumblebee, because it wasn't like the Autobots would have wanted it or anything. He couldn't blame Mikaela for forgetting about it with everything that had happened soon after, though he had half agreed with Ironhide when he had yelled at her since they could have used it to bring Optimus back in the first place.

So Mikaela had forgotten about it, and while unpacking some of her old stuff she had found it again. This was all well and good, except she'd not been on base when she found it. To save room she and Sam had rented a storage garage to store stuff until they could sort through it later, and she was unpacking to decide what she wanted and what she didn't. In the process of finding it she had accidentally activated the stored energy inside of the shard.

She was lucky she had dragged Trent along with her. Sam was there too, but he wasn't nearly paranoid as Trent was. Ever paranoid about a random Decepticon popping up, he always made sure to keep a gun on him. This did him little good when it was more than one Decepticon and they were all gunning for the Allspark shard, but that had hardly stopped him. He'd grabbed the shard from Mikaela and ran to make sure she would stay safe.

Everything after that was just one long blur of adrenaline, gun shots, and lots of running. He remembered some Autobots showing at some point, but not who, and couldn't recall any of the Decepticons that had been attacking. Then there was the explosion. And then nothing. He told all of this to Ratchet.

Ratchet vented softly, "It appears Primus has favored you. In the blast your body was destroyed, but the shard mutated your organic energy into Spark energy. After so long in our presence all of you organics start to read a slight Spark signature, Sam the most out of all of you, and we think it reacted off of that, seeing that you had been accepted as one of our kind and trying to save you."

Trent stared at Ratchet blankly, unable to get what the Medic was saying.

"You are now a Pretender. Primus and someone else certainly kept an eye on you. You are one of the first Autobot Pretenders."

What. The. Fuck.

"One of the first?" Trent asked, voice as shocked as he felt as he just lay there, staring up at the ceiling of the Medbay.

"Yes, it turned three others into Pretenders as well. One of those three was right beside you when we found all of you."

Trent swallowed hard, closing his eyes for a brief moment. Mikaela must have followed him and been caught in the explosion, too. Now Sam was married to a Pretender, Trent was pretty sure that he would have been one of those turned into a Pretender, and best friends with a Pretender. From what little he knew of Pretenders, Mikaela, Sam, whoever the other person was, and he were going to live a long time. If he wasn't gay Trent might have been happy, because Mikaela was still one of the hottest women he had ever seen, and while Sam wasn't bad looking he was straight as a rod for Mikaela. There was that other person, but Trent had no idea who they were. They could be a possibility.

But no, he was pining after a scrawny blonde boy who wasn't even alive, which was just great, because now he was going to live forever and a day with a hot girl and giant alien robots, but not with the one he would have wanted. He'd never been suicidal, but he'd been counting on death so he could finally talk to Miles. To do what he wasn't sure, it was a tossup between yelling and kissing him. And now he couldn't even have that.

Primus favored him? Ha, more like Primus hated him. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but he most of offended the Cybertronian God somehow.

"I know this must be a shock, but if you're ready I would like to show you how to use your body." Ratchet said gently, and Trent opened his eyes to look at the Medic. "You might have already realized you can still breathe, swallow, and most of the things you are used to. Hopefully this should help make your transition a little less odd. The others are already awake so you can talk with them if you need support."

_A little less odd my ass_, Trent thought bitterly. Maybe now he could go on those space runs with Sideswipe, Blaster, and Tracks.

* * *

Trent walked into the recreation room, Ratchet following behind him. The Medic didn't want Trent to leave his sight, half convinced he'd have a breakdown. He couldn't blame Ratchet, he was half convinced he'd have one too after he got over his shock.

He was shifting the skin on his hand so it would alternate between metal and what looked and felt like his normal skin. He'd done a full body check, and everything was exactly the same as it should have been on his human façade. Now he was just watching his skin change back and forth dully, waiting for the shock to fade and for the freak out to begin.

"There you are!" Ratchet said happily, "Trent's woken up, and I was hoping you would help him with the transition. Where's Mikaela?"

"She's off learning how to fight with Ironhide and Sideswipe," Sam said.

"Oh, I better go make sure they're not too rough on her." Ratchet ran a single finger down Trent's back in a comforting manner, "Do go join them. I know it's a shock, but there's nothing we can do about it.

Ratchet left and Trent dragged his eyes away from his hand to look where Sam was sitting on the couch, looking at him with worry. Ratchet had never told him who the third person was that had been turned into a Pretender, and seeing him shocked Trent even more than waking up as a robot.

Sam sat on one side of the couch, leaning against the arm of it, while Miles lay with his head in Sam's lap, legs dangling off the opposite arm. Miles still looked young, ever stuck as a teen apparently, though his hair had changed. The scrawny blonde appeared to be asleep, Sam with a hand in his hair, looking like he'd been petting Miles.

Oh _fuck_ yes.

"Nice face," Sam snickered, "Try not to look like a kid on Christmas morning so much, yeah?"

Trent was so excited that he didn't even see the point in giving a snappy comeback.

"Apparently Miles has been playing go between for the Primes and us." Sam said idly, stroking his friend's hair again. "I suppose it would be a bit hard for dead alien robots to make sure that things happened the way they wanted them to, but not so hard for a dead human to have an influence. They explained it to me while I was out, though apparently they had never planned for you. That part was all Miles. And us being Pretenders is all them. They wanted me because I'm so amazing, Mikaela so I could have a Sparkmate. Miles they brought back because of all he's done. Apparently you're just stuck along for the ride."

This was crazy, this was insane, and this was amazing. Sign him up as Primus' biggest fan; because he was suddenly so into the robot God that if he ever met him, Trent might have just kissed him. He might have been stuck with Sam, Mikaela, and giant alien robots for the rest of his life, but now he could finally fucking do something to that scrawny blonde.

Trent moved closer, and Sam eyed him warily.

"He just came back, go easy on him." Sam glared, moving and sliding his hands under Miles so he could half pick his friend up and drag him closer to hold him protectively. Miles had always been a brother to him, and now that he was alive again he was a younger brother, on that Sam was going to make sure Trent didn't dirty. This was enough to wake Miles up, and he glanced at the two men sleepily.

Trent snorted, "Just what do you think I'm going to do to him?"

* * *

"What _are_ they doing?" Bumblebee asked, shuttering his optics in confusion.

Mikaela glanced over at the couch and laughed. She'd just come back from the Medbay where Ratchet was laying into Sideswipe and Ironhide. Ironhide had broken some of the armor in her wrist when he had grabbed her and swung her, and just about then was when Ratchet showed up with news of Trent waking up. If he hadn't have already been there, Mikaela would have been willing to hide it and just let her internal repairs do the work, but she couldn't hide what Ratchet could clearly see.

She was taking the transition into a Pretender a lot easier than Sam was, but Miles had them both beat. She really couldn't be jealous of that though, seeing as Miles was just so happy to be alive that it didn't matter what species he was anymore. Plus he'd spent a lot of time talking with the Primes and doing the 'work of Primus' for them as Optimus put it, so he wasn't nearly as surprised as they were.

Sam blamed himself for Miles' death, and was overcompensating by being more than a bit overprotective of the scrawny blonde. Miles put up with it, more than happy to do so in fact. Both Mikaela and Sam had spent several hours just cuddled up with the previously dead teen, because he was practically starved for touch.

In the process he'd explained what he'd done for Trent, and Mikaela had been waiting for her old boyfriend to wake up ever since. The combination of a mama bear Sam and a horny Trent was sure to be one hell of a showdown, and she did not want to miss it.

Sure enough Trent stood just in front of Sam, and the two were staring each other down. Sam had Miles pulled close to him, and Miles was just sitting there.

"I recognize that leer on Trent's face," Mikaela stage whispered to Bumblebee, "That's his 'I am going to fuck this person and do not care what you say' leer. Always loved to see it when we were dating, promised a fun time."

Bumblebee played a laugh soundtrack, "And I've seen that look on Sam's face before. That's his 'This is mine and I will not let you touch it, for it is mine' face."

"Neither of us knows Miles well, but I think I can safely say that's his 'I came back to life for _this?_' face."

Two sets of eyes were now glaring at them for their commentary, while Miles just grinned, taking the momentary distraction to slip out of Sam's arms and run for it. Trent and Sam looked at each other in surprise before both of them turned and chased after the scrawny blonde.

"I cannot decide if he's running for his virginity, running to avoid Sam going big brother over the fact that he may lose his virginity, or running just to get away from the both of them." Bumblebee commented, helm tilted to the side.

Mikaela laughed, "Miles is fucked, no doubt about that. Wanna go watch?"

"Two cubes of high grade on Sam getting to him first."

"Four special waxings that Trent gets to him first."

"You're on." Bumblebee grinned, picking Mikaela up gently in his servo and then carrying her out of the recreation room to go and watch the show.


End file.
